Tell me the truth
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Just read it...pretty good. Sorry I am bad at summaries. Cookies for reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Boom! Phil and Keely ran outside. A time machine had just landed in the backyard.

A man and his wife stepped out following behind them was there two kids.

"Samantha", Phil yelled and ran over and hugged her.

Barb and Lloyd came running outside to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Amy Jeff what are you doing here", Barb said running over to them and hugging them.

"We looked your family up and found you here in 2005 and figured your time machine must have broken down", Said Jeff.

"It did", Lloyd said.

Phil and Sam walked over to Keely. Phil introduced her. "Keely this is Samantha, Samantha this is Keely", he said.

"So you must be from the future too right", asked Keely?

"Yeah we are", replied Samantha.

"Phil is this your girlfriend", Samantha asked?

"No… no…no she is my best friend", said Phil.

"Ok Philly Willie for a second there I thought you might be cheating on me with her", said Sam

"No way you know I would not cheat on you", said Phil.

"Phil is this your girl friend", Keely asked?

"Y…yes she is", said Phil trying not to make eye contact with Keely.

Once Keely heard that she could feel tears beginning in her eyes so she tried as hard as she could to hold them back. "So Phil", Keely said trying to change the subject, "are we still going shopping for my dress for the dance" asked Keely? "What dance", Samantha quickly asked staring at Keely with a jealous mean look.

"Oh it is just a dance at our school", answered Phil

"Cool then I guess we'll be that going together", Sam said staring at Keely noticing she was about to cry.

"Y…yes…yes we will", replied Phil.

" Good then I guess you'll just have to help me find a dress for tonight", said Sam.

"Yeah… sure", he said forgetting he was suppose to be taking Keely to help her find a dress.

He started walking off with Samantha. " Phil you are such an idiot I hate you", Keely yelled running off. As she started running tears began streaming down her face. Phil began running after her but couldn't catch up she was too far ahead of him.

Keely ran to the park and a few hours later decided to return home. When she got there she saw Phil and Samantha waiting on her porch. She began running in the other direction, but this time she was not as far as she was earlier and Phil caught up with her. He grabbed her arm.

"Phil, let go of me", she yelled.

"Keel what's wrong", he said trying to be sympathetic?

"What's wrong", She said rather annoyed. "1st you don't tell me you have a girl friend. 2nd you say that you are going to take me to the dance and then you just ditch me for her. 3rd. Then you said that you would help me pick out a dress and you leave with her to help her", Keely said.

"That is what is wrong", Said Phil. "Why do you care if I have a girl friend", he asked? "Is that all you care about", she asked even more annoyed and hurt?

"No…no…no I am sorry I guess I just got a little carried away because I have not seen her in two years. I am sorry and I hope you forgive me." Said Phil trying to plead with her.

"I don't know if I can", said Keely, still feeling hurt. "Ok but you still have not answered my question", "Why do you care if have a girlfriend from 2121", asked Phil.

"You just don't get it", said Keely. "You never will", said Keely. "I don't get what", he asked? "Phil… I…I love you", she said. "Well at least I did until little Miss Barbie came around and you broke my heart", said Keely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keely, I didn't know you felt that way…I am so sorry that I ditched you. I guess I was just excited to see my girlfriend. You know I haven't seen her in two years", he said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you could have been a lot nicer about it, Keely replied still half-crying.

"I am sorry Keel", Phil said.

"Now your family is gonna take you back to 2121 and you'll forget all about me", Keely said.

"That's not true Keely you know that", Phil yelled.

"Keely I…I", Phil stammered (just then Samantha walked up.)

"What's wrong", Sam asked Keely?

"Nothing", Keely said very sarcastically.

"Sorry", Sam said.

"Phil I don't have all day…Are you going to finish your sentence", Keely said getting very impatient.

(Pause)

"Never mind",Keely said walking off.

"Oh yeah Phil, I am not going to the dance", Keely said.

"You two have fun", she said. As she walked away she felt tears come again. She noticed her mascara was running down her dace and she had red puffy eyes. She would never forgive Phil…NEVER!

"Keel wait", Phil yelled…"She'll just have to get over you", said Sam.

" I am with you and we are meant to be I mean we are both from the future. C'mon Sam said", Sam started walking away. "Are you coming", she yelled back to Phil who had not moved. "Um…yeah", he says and hesitates a little.

Keely's POV 

She ran home and laid on her bed and started crying even harder getting mascara all over her light pink pillow. She just layed there crying and thinking about Phil and how sad and mad she was at him.

She then decided to write in her diary…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Phil's girlfriend from 2121 showed up here in Pickford. I can't believe he did not even bother to tell me he had a girlfriend from the future. Then He ditched me for her and is not taking me to the dance but he is taking her and he is taking her to get a dress for the dance. After the dance her family is going to take him back to the future. I'll never see him again. I'll never get to dance with him. He is too busy going with his little princess. Then he lets her call him Philly Willy and every time I call him that he gets mad. I will always love him but I guess we were just not meant to be._

_A very sad Keely_

Phil's POV Wow I didn't know Keely felt that way. I feel the same way…I love her but she said she doesn't love me anymore. Even if she did we are still going back to 2121. Still we have Sam to deal with. Sam's POV 

I can't let Keely take Phil away. I can tell he has feelings for her and he still has feeling for him. There is only 1 person who can help. PIM!

"Pim I need to talk to you", said Sam. "I am busy I'll only listen if it involves humiliating my brother or little miss sunshine", said Pim. "Well it does", Sam replied. "Then you've come to the right place", said Pim. "What do you want", Pim asked? "Ok I want Phil to not have feelings for Keely and for Keely to hate Phil 4 ever", said Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok we'll use the instamorphe so you can change into Phil", said Pim. "Then you will go up to Keely and tell her that you never really liked her as friend, that she is not pretty and that you just used her to get around", said Pim.

"Then I'll morph into Keely and say the same", said Pim.

"Then they'll never speak to eachother again", said Pim. Good idea both of the said at the same time.

(Sam morphed into Phil)

Sam and Keely's POV 

"Keel wait", Phil/Sam said. "I just wanted to tell you that I never liked you and you are always in the way.So why don't you just leave Phi—I mean me alone! Because I don't like you and I am not your friend. I never was", said Sam/Phil.

"What", keely said crying.

"Wait a second if you're Phil than who's that", asked Keely a bit confused?

Sam/Phil looked around it was the real Phil.

"Pim that better not be you", the real Phil said in firm voice.

Phil used his instamorphe and made her change to her real identity. "Sam what are you doing", asked Phil?

"I…I was", she stammered. "I'll tell you what she was doing", said keely. "She was making herself look like you to get me to stay away from you", said Keely. "She said that we were never friends and that you were only using me to get around Pickford", said Keely.

" Also that I am always in the way and you don't like me and no matter how much make-up I put on I am not pretty", said keely.

By this time keely was crying.

"Sam I can't believe you", Phil said.

"Why did you do that", Phil asked?

"Because I can tell that you like her and don't want her to get in the way of us", said Sam.

"Sam it's over", Phil yelled.

"What", Keely and Sam yelled at the same time.

"You should have trusted me", said Phil "and you almost made my best friend hate me", said Phil.

"I love her and I can't believe you'd do that", Phil said.

"It's over", he yelled for the final time.

"Well Phillip Diffy I am not going to take your family back to 212", she yelled and stomped off.

"I am sorry for everything Keel, I was such a jerk", he said hoping she would forgive him.

"Yeah you were", Keely said.

"I know", Phil said. "Oh yeah you know how you said you like-like me", said Phil. "Yeah", said Keely.

"I like you too", said Phil.

" You do", Keely asked?

"Yes", he said and they both kissed.

"Finally", Pim yelled .

"What", Phil said.

"Why are you so happy about us being together? Sam said that you were behind this whole scheme", said Phil.

"Oh yeah about that, I told her I was going to help her break you two apart but, I had other things in mind", said Pim

" You trying to help us", asked Phil and Keely.

" Yeah, don't get used to it. I just couldn't stand for such a perfect couple to not be together", said Pim.

" I also wanted you to see what a jerk Sam was", said Pim

" Thanks", Phil said.

" Yeah, well like I said DON'T GET USED TO IT!", said Pim.

(Phil turns to Keely)

" Now where were we", Phil asked?

" I think right about here", she said, and they pressed there lips together and kissed, never letting go of the wonderful moment.

THE END!

Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
